castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Catacombs
Catacombs and Crypts are one of many area archetypes present in the Castlevania series. They are, though it varies per game, the deepest part of Dracula's Castle. Appearances *''Castlevania'' - Catacombs *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' - Catacombs *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' - Catacomb *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' - House of Sacred Remains *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Garibaldi Temple *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow'' - Abbey Catacombs *''Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate'' - Crypt Game specific information ''Castlevania The Catacombs is the fourth stage in ''Castlevania. It starts in a cavern filled with both, Mermen and Bats. Simon must use rafts to cross the cave waters, lest he drowns. After resurfacing, Simon will be among some plant covered ruins with broken pillars and arches. While traversing these ruins, Eagles will swoop down and drop Hunchbacks, which will try to overwhelm Simon. Soon, though, Simon will arrive back inside the castle where he will face off against Skeledragons, and finally Frankenstein and Igor. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Catacombs in this game are the deepest part of Dracula's Castle. Very much like real catacombs, they are filled with the dead, which are either entombed in the walls, standing in the background, or trying to kill Alucard. Wereskeletons, Bone Arks and an array of different colored Blood Skeletons are among the living dead that will attempt to stop him. Slimes (both large and small), Gremlins and Thornweeds are also present in this underground section of the castle. Hellfire Beasts, Discus Lords and Grave Keepers are the most lethal of the enemies met in the catacombs. As well as to show how deep these catacombs go, Alucard will eventually reach areas where lava rivers are flowing and where Lossoths are fought. Legion is fought as the boss of the catacombs. The Floating Catacombs serves as the highest point in the inverted castle. The green bricks in the background are now red, and the lava has been changed to have a greenish color. The bestiary is also smaller than in the normal Catacombs, consisting of only Bats, Blood Skeletons, Frozen Halves, Salomes and Skeletons. Galamoth serves as the boss of the Floating Catacombs, and killing him lets Alucard receive the Gas Cloud power. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' The Catacomb is the first area of the game after Dracula destroys the floor in the Ceremonial Room, sending both, Nathan and Hugh, plummeting down to its tunnels. This version depicts catacombs in a more streamlined fashion, with gray and gold colored bricks and stones from the walls and floors being rarely out of place. Rooms are filled with columns that carry braziers, and tunnels may have gravestones in the background. Skeleton Bombers hinder Nathan as he descends into this place, and Bats and Bone Heads bar his path in the main area. Slimes, Skeletons, Poison Worms, Hoppers and Zombie Thieves wander in the majority of the tunnels. Stone Armors also guard the tunnels, while Mummies in their coffins wander a different path. Earth Demons are the strongest enemies in the area at the beginning of the game. Mudmen will be encountered as Nathan begins to ascend out of the catacombs. Cerberus serves as the boss of this area, with its room being made of dark stone with platforms and flames in the background. Late in the game new enemies will replace many of the enemies that were previously in the catacombs. Grizzlies and Arachnes replace most of the enemies in the main chamber. Fox Hunters are also encountered in this very same room as well, posted at the platforms. Brain Floats can be encountered in narrow vertical spaces in one of the larger rooms which was previously unreachable. Trick Candles can be encountered in the Cerberus' room, and killing them may give Nathan the Pluto Card. Also, an Arch Demon is to be fought in a secret room. See also *Environments **Cemeteries **Skeleton Caves Category:Environments